Valerie Rose, Manic Painter
Valerie Rose is Rook's artistic advisor at the Morning Star Sanctuary. She can unleash a flurry of high speed attacks as her combos flow like brush strokes. Her chromatic super attacks inspire her to keep up the pressure, where others would tire. Bio Valerie and Geiger have very different personalities, but they have something in common: they both left Flagstone to join Rook in his Morningstar Sanctuary, a protected city labeled as "enemy of the state" by Flagstone. Valerie is Rook’s artistic advisor and Geiger is his science advisor. Valerie Rose was originally known as Valerie Scarlet Carson. Born with heterochromia, she has one green eye and one blue eye. Even from an early age, she saw things differently. Valerie has a need to express herself creatively, which she does mostly though painting. Her life is turbulent due to her bouts of manic depression and she accepts that as part of who she is and defining part of her art. Valerie likes both boys and girls, but she loved Vanessa. This was deemed illegal by Flagstone and Vanessa was dragged away one night. Valerie never saw her again. Anger, despair, and heartbreak consumed Valerie. She left Flagstone forever and turned over a new leaf, so to speak, by changing her name from a silky flower to one with thorns—and so began Valerie Rose. Deck Hit Points: 80 Max Combo: 6 Normal Attack Properties: '''x.4 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '''x.2 speed, 6 damage, 3 CP Starter, Knocksdown '''Innate Ability: *Agile Hands - You can combo normal attacks in any order. (Out-of-order normals count as chain combos for you and let you search for Aces during the Power Up phase.) Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/B *6: A/B *7*: T/B **Bold Strokes - Reveal Your normal attacks do +1 damage each this turn. Draw a card. *8: T/B *9: T/B *T*: T/B **Burst of Speed - Reveal The attack or throw you combat-revealed is 2 speed faster, to a minimum of speed 1.0. (Does stack if you play multiples.) *J: Three Colors, Attack, +2 Face, 2.2 speed, 7+7(2) damage, 2 CP Ender *Q: Crimson Passion, Attack, +2 any, 0.2 speed, 8+3(1) damage, 3 CP Ender *K*: Flying Rainbow Stroke, Attack, 3.4 speed, 6(2) damage, 1 CP Linker **Splash of Color: Combat This card can only be blocked by a block of the same color (red/black). *A*: **A: Chromatic Orb, Attack, 1.0 speed, 10(3) damage, Can't Combo **AA: Masterpiece, Attack, 1.2 speed, 16(3) damage, 2 CP Ender ***Unbounded Creativity - Combat When you hit with either side of this Ace, draw a card. Deck Analysis Probability that combat option appears on a card *Attack - 36/54, 66.7% *Block - 24/54, 44.4% *Dodge - 12/54, 22.2% *Throw - 16/54, 29.6% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 8/36, 22.2% *Dodge - 12/36, 33.3% *Throw - 0/36, 0% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 8/24, 33.3% *Dodge - 0/24, 0% *Throw - 16/24, 66.7% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 12/12, 100% *Block - 0/12, 0% *Throw - 0/12, 0% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 0/16, 0% *Block - 16/16, 100% *Dodge - 0/16, 0% Strategy *High-Speed Everything: Valerie's Ten (Burst of Speed) allows her to make any of her attacks or throws 2 speed faster after combat cards have been revealed. This is important, because it makes Valerie's Two into a 1.0 speed attack (and her Three and King into a 1.4 speed attack), which is often the beginning a long normal chain combo. *Aces Engine: Valerie has 6 combo points, and can combo normal attacks in any order. As such, she is the only character in the game who can chain 6 normal attacks in a row, a move which would allow her to search for all 4 of her Aces. Even if she only manages to chain 4 or 5 normal attacks in a row, she still gets to search for 2 or 3 Aces, which isn't bad. *Chromatic Orb: It may seem like a better deal to get 16 damage instead of 10 when you have 2 Aces in your hand, but don't forget that you're potentially losing out on 6 damage and an extra card. If you manage to hit with the two Aces separately instead of using them together, you can deal 20 damage (10 + 10) and you get two card draws, one for each hit. Matchups Revision from Old Deck *"Burst of Speed" makes attacks and throws faster to a minimum of speed 1.0. *K: Flying Rainbow Stroke has a new ability called "Splash of Color", which sometimes makes this attack unblockable. Old Deck Hit Points: 80 Max Combo: 6 Normal Attack Properties: *x.4 speed, x damage Normal Throw Properties: *x.2 speed, 6 damage, 3 cp Starter, Knocksdown Innate Ability: *Agile Hands - You can combo normal attacks in any order. This ability can not be countered. (Out-of-order chain combos still let you search for Aces during the Power Up phase.) Individual Cards: *2: A/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/B *6: A/B *7: T/B (Bold Strokes) **Bold Strokes - After combat cards are revealed, you may discard this card to give your normal attacks +1 damage each this turn. Draw a card. *8: T/B *9: T/B *T: T/B (Burst of Speed) **Burst of Speed - After combat cards are revealed, you may discard this card to make your attack or throw 2 speed faster. (You may discard more than one 10 to stack this effect. 0 is the fastest possible speed.) *J: Three Colors, Attack +2 Face, 2.2 speed, 7+7(2) damage, 2 cp Ender *Q: Crimson Passion, Attack +2 any, 0.2 speed, 8+3(1) damage, 3 cp Ender *K: Flying Rainbow Stroke, Attack, 3.4 speed, 6(2) damage, 1 cp Linker *A: **A: Chromatic Orb, Attack, 1.0 speed, 10(3) damage, Can't Combo, (Unbounded Creativity) **AA: Masterpiece, Attack, 1.2 speed, 16(3) damage, 2 cp Ender, (Unbounded Creativity) ***Unbounded Creativity - When you hit the opponent with an Ace attack, draw a card. Revision Changelog Base -> 3.0 'No direct changes to Valerie. New gamewide rules: *'If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card.' *'If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat.' 3.0 -> 3.1 'No direct changes to Valerie. New optional gamewide rules (testers did not have to use these rules during their testing): *'Alternate version of new rule involving normal attacks (from ver. 3.0): If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *'"Handicap": At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 10 cards. (There's no limit to hand size during the other parts of the turn.)' 3.1 -> 3.2 No direct changes to Valerie. Gamewide rule modified and is given a new name: *If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. *-> *'"Normal draw rule": If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card.' 3.2 -> 3.3 No direct changes to Valerie. New gamewide rules: *'"Hand limit": 12 cards. At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 12 cards if you have more. There's no limit to hand size during the rest of the turn.' *'"Time Out": When a player draws the last card from deck, time is over. The winner is the player with the highest hit points. (If tied, it's a draw.) ' Gamewide rule modified - Normal draw rule: *If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *-> *'If your normal attack is blocked or wins combat, draw a card.' Gamewide rule reworded: *If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat. *-> *'Double knockdown: If you're both knocked down, cancel knockdown effect next combat.' 3.3 -> '4.0' Ability Removed - 7*: Bold Strokes: After combat cards are revealed, you may discard this card to give your normal attacks +1 damage each this turn. Draw a card. Ability Added - K*: Splash of Color: This card can only be blocked by a block of the same color (red/black). 4.0 -> '4.3' '''No direct changes to Valerie. New gamewide rule: '''Healing cannot go above max life. (This is correct flavor for fighting games, but more importantly, necessary for Yomi 2v2 mode to work.) 4.3 -> 4.4 Innate reworded to reflect other changes: *You can combo normal attacks in any order. This ability can not be countered. ''(Out-of-order chain combos still let you search for Aces during the Power Up phase.)'' *''->'' *You can combo normal attacks in any order. (Out-of-order chain combos still let you search for Aces during the Power Up phase.) 4.4 -> 5.0 Innate Help text reworded: *''(Out-of-order chain combos still let you search for Aces during the Power Up phase.)'' *''->'' *(Out-of-order normals count as chain combos for you and let you search for Aces during the Power Up phase.)'' Flavor quote modified: *''"I can love whoever I want in Rook's Land od Do-As-You-Please."'' *-> *"Some would have me apologize for my passions, but I see the world a bit differently."' ''Abilities Reworded: *10*: Burst of Speed is now labeled as a "Combat Reveal" ability: **After combat cards are revealed, you may discard this card to make your attack or throw 2 speed faster. (You may discard more than one 10 to stack this effect. 0 is the fastest possible speed.) **-> **'Reveal The attack or throw you combat-revealed is 2 speed faster. (This does stack if you play multiples. 0.0 is the fastest speed.) ' *K*: Splash of Color is now labeled as a "During Combat" 'ability. *A*: Unbounded Creativity is now labeled as a '"During Combat" '''ability: **When you hit the opponent with an Ace attack, draw a card. **-> **Combat When you hit with either side of this Ace, draw a card.' *Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a '"Combo Escape"' ability. '''5.0 -> 5.7' Ability Modified - 10*: Burst of Speed now makes moves "... 2 speed faster, to a minimum of speed 1.0". 5.7 -> 5.8 Ability Added - 7*: Bold Strokes - Reveal Your normal attacks do +1 damage each this turn. Draw a card. Gallery Valerie.jpg|Default Card Valerie Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Valerie Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Valerie.jpg|Gold Card Valerie Back.jpg Valerie Destiny.jpg Valerie Joker.jpg Valerie Ace.jpg Valerie King.jpg Valerie Queen.jpg Valerie Jack.jpg Valerie 10.jpg Valerie 9.jpg Valerie 8.jpg Valerie 7.jpg Valerie 6.jpg Valerie 5.jpg Valerie 4.jpg Valerie 3.jpg Valerie 2.jpg Category:Yomi characters Category:Yomi base set characters